


let me tell you a secret (that you already know)

by The_Bisexual_From_Hell



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra is a professional rock climber, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The Animal Crossing FanFic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell
Summary: Adora has a secret, one she has told no one—that’s right, not Catra, not Glimmer, not Bow, Not even her elderly neighbor Madame Razz—a secret she plans on taking to her grave. Adora is addicted to Animal CrossingorThe one where they play animal crossing
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	let me tell you a secret (that you already know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teasgaypanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasgaypanic/gifts).



> Hi this is my first time writing catradora, English is not my first language and this doesn't have a beta but LET'S GO. Also, I don't usually write fluff.

Adora has a secret, one she has told no one—that’s right, not Catra, not Glimmer, not Bow, Not even her elderly neighbor Madame Razz—a secret she plans on taking to her grave. Adora is addicted to Animal Crossing.

The reason she can’t tell anyone is that she had laughed at all of her friends' obsessions with the cute video game during the past couple of months. At first, she really didn’t get why they were all seeming hypnotized by the game, what could be appealing about doing chores, and getting in debt with a very strange capitalist raccoon (Was Tom Nook a raccoon? Was he even a capitalist?).

She had even told them as much, of course at the time they had argued back and of course, at the time she didn’t understand what seemed to be the rambling of people that had lost their minds. 

_ “Adora you cannot possibly imagine the levels of serotonin this game produces” Glimmer looked close to tears when she said it.  _

_ “I am 750,000 bells in debt to Tom Nook but it is actually a good thing it means I'm advanced, and god, just remembered Flint is at my island today” Bow then turned back to his Nintendo and didn’t look up for a couple of hours. _

_ Catra hadn’t been able to properly explain her infatuation with the game to her girlfriend, she had just produced some very strange cat-like noises, Adora thinks she was trying to communicate with the game in its strange little babble language.  _

b

Now at 4:07 a.m while sitting the floor of the living room—Catra was asleep in bed, and Adora didn’t want to wake her and expose her dirty little secret—cocooned in blankets and covered in breadcrumbs (Perfuma had recently gotten into bread baking as a hobby and Adora was nor one to reject free food) Adora understood exactly what the Best Friend Squad was trying to tell her. She had been consumed by the game—it was all she could think of—one time she had caught herself humming to the tune of Bubblegum K.K, she was lucky no one had caught on.

Adora’s plan was never to get addicted to the game, it was quite the opposite in fact. She only played to prove to them that it wasn’t as good as they made it out to be. It had all started a couple of weeks ago; Catra and Adora were lying in bed together each doing their own thing, just feeling each other’s presence—they did that a lot, it made them both feel good, especially after a hard day, being with someone without having to socialize, it was calming—when Catra had fallen asleep with her switch in hand.

  
  


Adora’s best guess was that Catra was exhausted from rock climbing all day—because of course, Catra had decided to become a professional rock climber—she was training for some global tournament. And the soothing and teeth-rotting sweet noises coming from the game combined with Adora's breathing had slowly but surely pulled her into a deep slumber.

Honestly, Adora wasn’t even planning on playing, she had just wanted to turn the game off. Instead, as soon as she grabbed the small game console and laid her eyes on the screen, it was as if her hands had a mind of their own, she started playing. She wasn’t expecting it to be so cute or so powerful, but it was as if all her troubles, worries, and anxieties vanished as soon as she immersed herself in the game. 

At first, she was worried she would be bad at it, or she wouldn’t understand how it was supposed to be played, now she realized there was no correct way to play it, she could spend all day catching bugs or fishing or growing flowers. Adora has infinite possibilities wrapped up in the cutest packaging ever. 

The day after she had played on Catra’s game—she had played almost all night, she only stopped when she realized Catra was starting to wake up—Adora discreetly went to Walmart and bought a Nintendo Switch and Animal Crossing, if she was going to do this then she was going to do this strategically, no one could ever find out. 

Over the last few weeks, Adora has been bending over backward to advance in the game and to keep it a secret from the Best Friend Squad. That mostly meant that she usually played at night, while Catra slept and Bow and Glimmer didn’t constantly invade their apartment (unless they were in the mood for a sleepover). So Adora’s 78 hours of playing were filled with moths and dace, she was getting kind of tired of only getting the night time activities. She clearly needed a new strategy to play during the day. Maybe she could use the excuse of going to the bathroom, but then her friends would worry and think she's having stomach issues. Or even better idea—

“Hey, Adora.” Catra’s playful words had snapped Adora out of her trance. She had been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Adora’s face went blank and she almost threw her Nintendo across the room. 

“Uh, Catra, what are you doing up this late?” Adora was trying and failing to keep the nervous energy out of her voice. Catra smirked in that cocky way that had made Adora fall in love with her. 

“What happened to ‘I don’t want to play that silly game, why would I want to do virtual chores and get into fictional debt, I do that in real life’? And to answer your question, I wanted to cuddle and you weren’t in bed, you will not deny me cuddles, Adora ! ” Catra’s tone was a clear indication that she was having fun teasing Adora. 

“Well, you see I’m conducting a study, and Ummm, I needed to see if—” A single raised eyebrow stopped the words from leaving her mouth. “Okay, fine I am addicted, this game has consumed me, I don’t know who I was before this game and I will never be able to stop playing,”

“Babe, breath, I already knew.” 

“EXCUSE ME WHAT?” Adora spluttered, she had hidden it so well, discretion was her middle name.

“Adora, you played on my Nintendo Switch and ruined my perfectly arranged garden to make a heart out of flowers,” Catra said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Oh.” The disappointment could be heard in Adora’s voice. 

“Aw baby don’t feel bad, you were really sneaky.” Catra took a seat on the floor and scooted over to cuddle with her girlfriend. 

“Really?” Puppy dog eyes stared at Catra “ You mean that?”

“No, I’m sorry I always knew, I just wanted to let you have fun, but I was missing our cuddles and I could not let this opportunity to make fun of you go.” 

“You’re mean,” Adora said with a fake pout on her face. 

“It’s why you love me,” Catra whispered as she leaned in to kiss Adora, she was determined to kiss that pitiful pout off her face. 

Their lips met and Adora melted into the kiss, all thoughts of Animal Crossing forgotten. Kissing Catra was her favorite thing in the universe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend, because its her birthday, darling I hope you liked it.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment it makes us writers happy. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more gay content @DXNYARYA


End file.
